Too rough!
by HarmonyOfMind
Summary: When Aang escapes from Zhao's prison hold with the help of The Blue Spirit aka Prince Zuko, he realizes how much he actually loves his enemy. Couple of Months later when Zuko is accepted to be a part of the Team Avatar they both fall into the hands of love and share together moments of lifetime. WARNING: YAOI - ZUKAANG


Tired and exhausted Aang finally came to a stop. It has been a while since he had escaped from Zhao's prison hold, quite a miracle it was. If it wouldn't have been for The Blue Spirit perhaps Aang would have never gotten out. Shocking part was the fact the Blue Spirit was actually...Zuko. The person who had tried to capture him for so long.  
Of course, one thing was straight:He did it to afterwards capture the Avatar. But when Aang had a chance to escape on his own, he simply couldn't leave Zuko behind. Something deeply inside was telling him to save the prince. It wasn't his kindness this time...It was...something different. Aang couldn't find the right words for that feeling. Was it _love_? No! He _is_ in love with Katara...Or _was_ he?

Panting from the long run he finally could take a breath and relax.  
Aang gathered a couple of leaves to make a more comfortable place for Zuko, once it was finished he carefully laid down the young man taking a seat just a couple of feet away from him. For most of the time he simply sat there while hugging his knees, till finally after a while of thinking turned towards him and got closer to the prince. Aang placed his hand onto the young man's pale skin, slowly sliding it towards his scar."Zuko..I"He whispered, while caressing his cheeks."..I think..I might be in love with you. It feels so strange. I mean, we're enemies..and..I suppose that's how it meant to be. But, do you think we could change that? And be something more..than that?"Suddenly Zuko gripped onto Avatars wrist, the grip was so tight Aang couldn't free his hand at first. The Prince made a strong eye contact with the young Avatar, staring at him with a deadly look. He had heard everything Aang said. They both? And together? That sounded like nonsense! When he was about to knock Aang unconscious, the boy managed to escape from Zuko's grip and flee...

* * *

The sun finally rose out of the horizon and shone over the Western Air Temple. It was around six in the morning, Aang had already woken up and happily strolled trough the Air Temple's corridors. He stepped out on a small balcony, resting his hands against the railing, admiring the beautiful view over the temple.  
But Aang wasn't the only one awake by this hour of day. No matter how quiet Aang had tried to be while walking trough the temple, his light footsteps had woken up Prince Zuko."Good morning, Aang." He said while carrying a sleepy face, stretched his arms and finally stood beside the young Avatar.  
"Oh hey, Zuko. W-what are you doing here? It's a quite early..."The prince glared at him."I might ask the same to you..."He hissed.  
"Did I..Wake you up?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh..S-sorry."His cheeks turned light red, Aang didn't really meant to do that.

There was a moment of silence. The both males simply stared at the beautiful view, but after a while the silence became rather awkward. Both of them, would recall the incident that happened a couple of months ago and after ten minutes of simply standing with no words said Zuko would share looks at Aang, with a low sigh started to speak:"Hey, Aang what you said after we escaped from Zhao..Was that...All true?"  
He couldn't deny it, Aang still had feeling for Prince Zuko."I..Suppose you were already awake when I spoke..."He muttered quietly."I was."Zuko nodded.  
"T-to be honest...Everything I said _was _true_, _I_..loved _you_."_He paused, before reaching for Zuko's hand and hold it tightly."And I_ still _do."  
So it was true, Aang had feelings for him. Oddly, so did he. Ever since that night he has been bothered with feelings for the young, yet very attractive Avatar."Well..."He paused."I..Do too."His fingers slowly reached for his cheeks, caressing them very gently."Things have been quite complicated right now, and all I can think about is..you."

Both of them were gazing at each other, their cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Zuko simply couldn't hold his need for the boy in his mouth, grabbing onto the young Air Nomad's collar tugging him closer and gently kissing his lips. At first, Aang was rather shocked that Zuko actually shared feelings for him too, but the kiss simply carried him away as for for all he could think about how sexy Zuko was. The prince would play with his tongue into the Avatars mouth, when suddenly tugged him away still holding onto his collar."How about we get to more..private place, Hmm?"  
Aang saw what was coming next, but he didn't really expect that Zuko would go that far so soon, but he wasn't going to protest was he? It sounded quite exciting either ways. "Of course, my prince."

* * *

Aang lead Zuko into the bedroom, closing the door behind them."Strip..."Prince whispered into Avatar's ear as he began undressing himself.  
It wasn't for long till they both were fully naked. It felt rather strange, Aang had never been doing anything like this before and to be honest he never thought he would lose his virginity to a guy. Despite all this, he still knew that he will enjoy every moment of it.  
Shyly Aang laid down on the bed while looking at the cute prince in front. With a devilish smirk Zuko laid on top of him while his hand slowly reaching for the boy's crotch, tugging onto his balls lightly."You want it all hard? Or a little more gently?"Aang twitched when Zuko tugged onto him, but said no word while simply staring into his eyes.  
"I'll take it as a little more gently or...?"  
"I..suppose you can go all hard if you want."Aang finally replied, shrugging a little.  
"Perfect..."Light grin covered his face.

Gently, Zuko would push into the avatar's hole. It would hurt, Aang couldn't resist but moan loudly.  
Although that was just the start, the pain got more intense when Zuko fucked him a little rougher. "I hope you enjoy this..as much as I do?"He looked down at him as continued to slide into his tight hole. Aang barely could say a single world, after all he felt the pain of a lifetime, yet enjoyed it."I-I do..."  
"Good."Zuko smiled, kissing the male as kept fucking his hole as rough as he could.

Aang would recall them being enemies just a couple of days ago, and now they were having sex. This experience for sure was rather strange, but it was rather exciting - no matter how spontaneous these affections to Zuko was.  
"I f-found you quite attractive by t-the very first day we met..."Aang pushed out, word by word while keeping his eyes shut.  
"I did too, your lovely ass caught my eye sight first when we met at the pole. "He mocked him."..And finally I can pound it real good!"

Zuko grabbed onto the male's hips, giving the final thrust."I'm about to cum!"Loud moans filled the entire room and probably stretched beyond that till finally he slowed down, still fucking the avatar rough enough. The cum filled Aang's hole, it felt so warm, so refreshing.

When Zuko slowly took out his cock the Avatar could finally released his grip from the bedsheets that he had hold on for the whole time. Quite a mess it was."You know, the good stuff are still down there. Why don't you clean up all the cum?"The prince challenged the boy with a devilish grin.  
Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at Zuko, his cheeks were all red while his eyes filled with a couple of tears. "Let me taste those tears of joy..."Zuko leaned closer licking off the few tears that rained down the Avatar's cheek.  
Still Aang said nothing at all. He felt so weak."Well, what are you waiting for?"This question was more of a strict order.  
Finally, gathering his last strength the boy smiled at the teenager above him."..As you wish, my spoiled prince."Aang sneered.

"Oh that's the stuff..."Exclaimed the prince when feeling the Avatars mouth to his cock. With all the love and care Aang swirled his tongue around his crotch, cleaning every bit of the cum. "You like it?"  
"It tastes different from anything I've ever tasted, but I must say that I love it."He smiled when the cleaning job was finally done and afterwards to please him more Avatar licked up to Zuko's dick and took it in his mouth, sucking it lovingly.

* * *

It has been three hours since they had met onto the balcony, finally the young males had dressed up and were ready for the day. Zuko leaned closer to give the young boy a final kiss."You know, we should try this again some other time..."He grinned.  
A light chuckle escaped trough Aang's lips."Hmm..I wouldn't mind doing this again! Just next time...Please be a little more sensitive."He suggested as walked out of the bedroom, trying to hide his pain. Zuko looked at him with a satisfied smile."I'll try."He laughed happily as they both finally walked off.


End file.
